The instant invention relates to ornamental jewelry and, more particularly, to a collar tip construction of the type adapted to be worn on the substantially triangular tip portion of a shirt collar lapel.
The wearing of collar tips, particularly by men, on the lapels of shirt collars has become relatively popular, especially in some geographical areas, such as the western and midwestern portions of the United States. Most of the heretofore known collar tip constructions generally comprise a tip element of substantially triangular configuration which is dimensioned and configured to be received on the substantially triangular terminal or tip portion of a shirt collar lapel, and means for securing the tip element on the lapel. The tip element of a collar tip of this type generally comprises a front wall of substantially triangular configuration, a pair of side walls which extend rearwardly from the front wall, and, in some cases, a rear wall which extends between the side walls in rearwardly spaced relation to the front wall. One of the most common securing means utilized in collar tip constructions of the above type comprises a screw element which is threadedly received in the rear wall of the tip element and is engageable with the underside of a lapel to retain the collar tip thereon. Alternatively, other types of collar tip constructions have been embodied with post and clutch elements, for securing them on lapels. However, securing means of these types have numerous disadvantages. First of all, they require substantial manipulation to effect the mounting and removal of the tip element. Secondly, they comprise separate parts which can become lost or misplaced. And lastly, in the case of the pin and clutch types of mounting, the collar lapel is necessarily pierced.
The instant invention provides a novel collar tip construction which when assembled embodies no removable parts, which is easily securable on the tip of a collar lapel without substantial manipulation, and which is attachable to a lapel in a highly reliable manner so that the risks of losing the collar tip are substantially reduced. Specifically, the instant invention provides a collar tip construction comprising a conventional collar tip element and a clamping means which is attached to the collar tip element, and which is moveable to a position of clamping engagement with the undersurface of a shirt collar lapel when the collar tip is received thereon. The clamping means preferably comprises an arcuate clamping portion and a handle portion which is integrally connected to the clamping portion, the handle and clamping portions being pivotally attached to the tip element on the rear side thereof. The clamping means is operable between a first position wherein the handle portion extends generally rearwardly from the tip element and the clamping portion is spaced from the front wall of the tip element by an amount sufficient to slidably receive the triangular terminal portion of a collar lapel therebetween, and a second position wherein the clamping portion clampingly engages the rear side of the terminal portion of a collar lapel received in the tip element and wherein the handle portion is positioned adjacent the underside of the lapel. Further, the clamping portion of the clamping means is preferably of arcuate configuration and it is pivotally mounted in an eccentric disposition so that it is pivotable between the first and second positions above described. In other words, the clamping element is mounted on the tip element so that the clamping portion is pivotable about an axis which is eccentrically disposed with respect thereto, and hence when the clamping element is pivoted to the second position thereof from the first position thereof, a portion of the clamping portion is moved into closer proximity with the rear side of the front wall of the tip element to clampingly engage a lapel received in the tip element. Also, in the preferred embodiment of the collar tip construction, gripping means are integrally formed on the rear side of the front wall of the tip element and the gripping means cooperates with the clamping means to further retain the collar tip on a lapel. Accordingly, the collar tip construction of the instant invention is securable on the tip portion of a collar lapel so that it is reliably retained thereon and the simple operation of the clamping means of the collar tip construction makes it operable with a minimal amount of manipulation. Hence, for these reasons, it is seen that the collar tip construction of the instant invention has substantial advantages over the heretofore known collar tip constructions.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective collar tip construction which is simple and easy to operate.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective collar tip construction which can be reliably secured to a collar lapel without any piercing of the collar lapel.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective collar tip construction having an eccentric clamping portion which is operable for clamping a collar lapel to retain the collar tip thereon.
A further object is the provision of a collar tip construction which has no removable parts in normal use.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.